This project is investigating the electrical correlations of acupuncture, both points and meridians. We have found that approximately 50% of the designated acupuncture points show increased DC conductance in a statistically significant fashion. It has been possible to do conductance maps of the significant points and these have shown meaningful equi-conductance lines. Studies are underway at this time on the transmission line characteristics of the meridians and we project to begin studies on the DC potentials of the system in 1976. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: The Current Status of Electrically Stimulated Bone Growth. O.N.A. Journal, Feb. 75, 2, 35-36. Robert O. Becker. Piezoelectricity in Hydrated Frozen Bone and Tendon. Nat. 253, 627-628, 1975. Marino, A.A. and Becker, R.O.